Heartache
by uekaraoneesama
Summary: [Sequel up] Songfic? One Ok Rock - Heartache; Seventeen's Soonyoung & Jihoon; [SUM] Saat Soonyoung dengan dinginnya meninggalkan Jihoon yang meringkuk menangis sendirian di taman setelah ia memutuskan hubungannya, bukan hanya dunia Jihoon yang hancur malam itu. Dunia milik Soonyoung juga. Bukan hanya Jihoon yang menangis pilu dengan berakhirnya hubungan itu. Soonyoung juga.
1. Fin

**Heartache**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Svt's Soonyoung, Jihoon and others**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Songfic? ... One Ok Rock – Heartache**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kalian bebas mengartikan dan membayangkan jalan cerita ini seperti apa^^**

 **Selamat Memebaca**

 **.**

Soonyoung terkenal sebagai berandalan di kampus karena penampilannya yang acak-acakan. Jihoon terkenal sebagai murid teladan di kampus karena semua nilai sempurnanya. Sifat Soonyoung kelewat ceria dan berisik, tapi bisa berubah sangat serius dan keren saat menari. Sedangkan Jihoon terlalu serius dan berwajah galak, namun bisa tersenyum begitu manis setiap kali berhasil meyelesaikan sebuah lagu baru. Keduanya bertolak belakang, tak ada yang mengira mereka bisa berteman bahkan hanya tuhan yang tahu bagaimana mereka bisa menjadi sepang kekasih.

Soonyoung dan Jihoon sudah cukup lama pacaran. Hubungan mereka tidak terlihat mesra karena Jihoon tak suka. Tapi tak masalah karena Soonyoung tahu Jihoon mencintainya. Jihoon telah menjadi segalanya dan apapun akan Soonyoung lakukan demi Jihoonnya. Itulah mengapa saat ia tahu Jihoon dilanda kebingungan dan berbagai tekanan antara memilih mengambil tawaran studi musik di luar negeri –yang telah lama menjadi mimpinya, atau tetap tinggal karena tak mau berpisah dengan Soonyoungnya, Soonyoung memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Soonyoung terpaksa menyakiti Jihoon. Soonyoung membuat Jihoon menangis karenanya. Soonyoung mengingkari ucapannya sendiri dan memutuskan untuk melangkah pergi. Sooyoung berpikir ini merupakan jalan terbaik yang ia ambil demi masa depannya. Masa depan Jihoon. Tapi perasaan sakit yang teramat sangat di dadanya seolah berkata lain.

 **So they say that time takes away the pain**

 **But i'm still the same**

 **And they say that i will find another you**

 **That can't be true**

Soonyoung terduduk di salah satu kursi yang terletak di pojok belakang perpustaan kampusnya yang sepi. Ia terlihat memangku dagunya di sebelah tangan sementara tangannya yang lain sibuk membalikkan halaman buku yang dibacanya.

Soonyoung sebenarnya bukan tipe mahasiswa rajin yang senang menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku seperti sekarang. Namun hal itu berubah sejak sekitar 7 bulan yang lalu. Sejak saat itu Soonyoung jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan.

Tidak ada lagi Soonyoung yang terkenal ceria, supel dan berisik. Kini yang tersisa hanyalah Soonyoung yang pendiam dan cenderung dingin. Semua energi yang biasa dimilikinya untuk menghidupkan suasana di jurusan ataupun kampusnya seolah terhisap habis entah kemana.

Soonyoung sering kali terlalu fokus dengan bacaannya hingga tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Seperti saat ini. Seseorang menarik kursi yang berada di seberang Soonyoung dan mendudukan dirinya. Ia sudah mencoba memanggil nama Soonyoung beberapa kali namun tidak mendapat jawaban. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memperhatikan Soonyoung –yang begitu asyik dengan bukunya, dalam diam.

Tatapannya kepada Soonyoung menunjukkan perasaan sedih, khawatir dan terselip kerinduan di dalamnya. Soonyoung yang dulu merupakan salah satu partner in crimenya dalam menghidupkan suasana kini seolah telah pergi dan menjauh darinya. Jujur saja Soonyoung yang kalem terlihat begitu tampan dan menawan, tapi ia lebih menyukai Soonyoung yang akan melakukan tingkah-tingkah lucu hingga gila sekali pun bersamanya. Ia merindukan senyuman secerah bunga matahari milik Soonyoung.

"oh.. Seokmin? Kapan kau datang?" Tanya Soonyoung yang telah menyelesaikan bacaan bukunya dan baru menyadari ada orang lain yang duduk di hadapannya.

Seokmin tersenyum lebar, "entahlah aku tidak ingat" jawabnya asal.

Soonyoung menatap Seokmin dengan tatapan bersalah, ia tahu jika Seokmin menjawab seperti itu berarti dirinya sudah cukup lama berada di sana dan sudah pasti Soonyoung tidak mendengar saat Seokmin memanggil namanya karena ini bukan hal yang pertama kali terjadi.

"maaf aku—" belum sempat Soonyoung menyelesaikan perkataannya, Seokmin sudah memotongnya duluan. Seokmin memang tidak pernah suka melihat Soonyoung yang memasang wajah bersalahnya seperti itu.

"jadi... Berapa buku yang kau baca hari ini?" Tanya Seokmin. Setengah bercanda dan tidak benar-benar peduli.

Soonyoung tidak menjawab dan hanya menunjuk 3 buah buku yang tergeletak di meja di hadapannya. Seokmin hanya mengangguk-angguk dan meraih salah satu buku. Sementara Soonyoung merapikan kertas tugas yang tadi sempat ia kerjakan juga di sana.

"oh iya, kau ikut malam ini?" tanya Seokmin sambil membuka-buka buku ditangannya dengan asal.

"entahlah... kurasa ikut. Aku masih sayang nyawaku," jawab Soonyoung. Seokmin terkekeh mendengarnya.

Tangan Seokmin kini sampai pada halaman terakhir buku yang digenggamnya. Di sana terdapat sebuah kartu yang mencatat nama siapa saja orang yang pernah meminjam buku tersebut dan mata Seokmin mendarat pada satu nama. Itu adalah nama yang sama yang juga tertulis pada buku-buku yang sebelumnya di baca Soonyoung, saat Soonyoung tiba-tiba berubah menjadi penghuni perpustakaan. Nama yang sama yang takkan pernah bisa Seokmin gantikan seberapa besar pun usahanya. _Lee Jihoon_.

 **Why didn't i realize**

 **Why did i tell lies**

 **Yeah i wish that i could do it again**

 **Turning back the time, back when you were mine... All mine**

Soonyoung merapatkan jaket yang membungkus tubuhnya. Melindunginya dari hembusan angin malam yang dingin. Ia merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam sana. Mengecek keberadaan teman-teman yang sudah memaksanya untuk bertemu di taman di malam selarut ini.

Suasana taman itu memang tidak sepi karena sedang ada sebuah festival musik yang diselenggarakan di sana. Alasan itulah yang digunakan teman-temannya untuk mengajaknya keluar dari balutan selimutnya yang nyaman dan malah melawan dinginnya cuaca malam itu.

 **From: Jeonghan hyung**

 **Soonyoung-ah... Ayo kita pergi ke festival musik di taman kota. Kita berkumpul jam 22.00 di depan kolam air mancur..**

 **Aku tidak menerima penolakan, dan jika kau berani membantah kau tahu sendiri akibatnya.**

 **Sampai jumpa^^**

Soonyoung membaca lagi pesan yang dikirimkan Jeonghan, salah satu senior yang juga merupakan teman dekatnya sejak masa sekolah menengah atas dulu. Meski Jeonghan terlihat baik dan perhatian dari luar namun sebenarnya Jeonghan mempunyai sisi lain yang begitu menakutkan menurut Soonyoung. Itulah kenapa ia tidak pernah bisa membantah permintaan –atau lebih tepatnya perintah dari Jeonghan. Meskipun ia tahu Jeonghan bukanlah orang yang jahat dan Soonyoung juga tahu bahwa Jeonghan begitu peduli pada dirinya.

Soonyoung memandang jam di ponselnya yang menunjukkan pukul 21.39 sebelum kembali memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaket. Masih ada beberapa puluh menit sebelum waktu janjian yang di tentukan Jeonghan. Soonyoung memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar sembari menikmati festival itu sendirian.

Ada berbagai bazar yang menjual bermacam-macam benda dan makanan ringan. Taman yang biasanya hanya dipenuhi oleh anak-anak ataupun orang tua kini disulap menjadi sebuah tempat yang banyak dikerubungi juga oleh para remaja berbagai usia.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia sudah sampai di bawah salah satu pohon yang terletak cukup jauh dari keramaian bazzar dan festival. Soonyoung menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon yang tumbuh kokoh menjulang. Beberapa potongan kenangan berkelibat di kepalanya. Kenangan yang tidak pernah bisa ia lupakan meski sudah berusaha sekuat apapun.

" _aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini" suaranya terdengar tegas dan dingin. Sementara sosok dihadapannya terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya._

" _apa maks— ... Tapi.. Kenapa, soon?" Ia bisa melihat sosok rapuh dihadapannya sekuat tenaga mengendalikan emosi serta airmata yang rasanya bisa tumpah kapan saja._

" _tidak ada alasan khusus... Aku hanya bosan" jawabannya terdengar acuh dan tak peduli._

 _Hancur sudah pertahanan itu, sosok di hadapannya menangis tersedu. Terdengar begitu pilu. Emosi yang sendari tadi coba ditahannya pecah tak terkendali hingga tubuhnya bergetar hebat._

 _Soonyoung tidak sanggup melihatnya lagi, ia tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di sana dan ia pun berjalan pergi. Menulikan diri dari seruan pilu di sela-sela isak tangis yang memanggil namanya. Memohon kepadanya untuk tetap tinggal._

 **It's so hard to forget**

 **Getting worst as the pain goes by**

 **Yeah it's so hard to forget**

 **What do i do in all of this life?**

Soonyoung memperhatikan tingkah teman-temannya yang terlihat begitu bersemangat malam itu. Seulas senyum terpatri di wajahnya. Soonyoung tidak ingat kapan terakhir ia menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya seperti sekarang ini. Sepercik rasa rindu muncul dalam hatinya.

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Soonyoung pelan. Begitu pelan hingga Soonyoung hampir saja melewatkannya, namun Soonyoung kemudian berbalik. Bibir yang sebelumnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman di wajah Soonyoung kini berubah menjadi garis lurus.

"hai, s-Soonyoung?" Suara itu sangat pelan apalagi diantara kerumunan orang-orang dan hentakan musik yang menggema di tempat itu, namun bagi Soonyoung suara itu terdengar begitu keras dan jelas.

Tak ada sepatah katapun yang Soonyoung ucapkan. Bibirnya seolah telah direkatkan dengan lem yang begitu kuat. Soonyoung hanya memandangi sosok di hadapannya dalam diam. Soonyoung tahu hal ini membuat orang itu tidak nyaman namun tubuh dan pikiran Soonyoung sama sekali tidak bisa berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

Saat akhirnya bibirnya dapat terbuka untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, suara lain yang terasa asing di telinganya terdengar begitu hangat menyapa sosok dihadapannya.

"Jihoon-ie... Aku mencarimu" seru sesosok pria asing yang kini merangkul pundak Jihoon mesra. Soonyoung mengenali wajah itu. Wajah yang sama yang ia lihat di taman pada hari ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jihoon.

Soonyoung mengurungkan niatnya untuk berucap dan hanya terpaku memperhatikan interaksi yang terjadi di hadapannya. Dalam hati Soonyoung bersyukur saat Jeonghan dan teman-temannya yang lain menyadari kehadiran Jihoon –dan-entah-siapa-itu-yang-bersamanya. Jihoon segera tenggelam dalam pelukan dan obrolan hangat penuh kerinduan dari teman-temannya yang lain sementara Soonyoung berjalan mundur perlahan.

Soonyoung memusatkan perhatiannya pada grup band –entah apa, yang saat ini tengah membawakan sebuah lagu di atas panggung yang cukup jauh di hadapannya. Soonyoung tidak benar-benar menikmati penampilan itu, ia hanya ingin mengalihkan perhatiannya. Meski sesungguhnya dari sudut matanya ia dapat melihat bahwa Jihoon sesekali berusaha mencuri pandang kearahnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak Soonyoung mengerti.

Belakangan Soonyoung sadar, ia tidak pernah mengerti Jihoon. Tidak pernah. Itulah mengapa Soonyoung menyakiti Jihoon. Karena Soonyoung tidak mengerti atau menurut apa yang orang-orang katakan, Soonyoung tidak pernah mencoba untuk mengerti.

Yang Soonyoung lakukan hanya melarikan diri. Lari dan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

 **You and all the regret**

 **I tried and hide the pain with nothing**

 **I'll never be alive with no more you and i**

 **I can't forget the look in your eyes**

 _Soonyoung dapat mendengar dengan jelas isak tangis Jihoon. Seberapa kerasnya pun usaha Soonyoung untuk menulikan diri dari rintihan dan seruan Jihoon padanya ia tetap bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas._

 _Soonyoung tidak sanggup jika harus terus berada di sana. Melihat bagaimana orang yang dicintainya hancur karena dirinya. Melihat bagaimana dunianya runtuh._

 _Setiap langkah yang diambilnya saat pergi menjauh dari sosok Jihoon menimbulkan rasa sakit yang begitu tak tertahankan. Ia merasa seolah hatinya diremas dengan kuat. Ia bahkan seolah kehilangan udara untuk bernafas karena kini paru-parunya terasa begitu sesak._

 _Tidak. Soonyoung tidak sanggup. Rasanya terlalu sakit. Ia akan mati jika terus begini. Soonyoung tak mau kehilangan sumber kehidupannya. Soonyoung tak mau membiarkan dunianya runtuh._

 _Soonyoung berbalik dan berlari menuju tempatnya meninggalkan Jihoon tadi. Namun seperti yang pepatah katakan, penyesalan selalu muncul terlambat. Ya, Soonyoung terlambat. Ia melihat Jihoon masih menangis di tempat yang sama. Namun kini tidak lagi sendirian. Ada orang lain yang tengah merengkuh Jihoon. Soonyoung tidak mengenali orang itu, namun kenyataan bahwa bukan dirinya yang memeluk dan menenangkan Jihoon saat ini cukup membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat._

 _Tak ada yang dapat Soonyoung lakukan. Ia tidak berhak marah atau pun cemburu. Karena ia lah yang telah membuat Jihoon menangis. Ia lah yang telah melukai Jihoon. Ia lah yang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya._

 _Demi Jihoon, pikirnya._

 _Bodoh!_

 _Keadaan Soonyoung jauh dari kata baik saat Jeonghan menemuinya di apartemen tempat tinggal Soonyoung beberapa hari kemudian. Jeonghan geram karena Soonyoung yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan tidak pernah menghubunginya hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendatangi tempat tinggal Soonyoung._

 _Jeonghan sangat marah saat ia menemukan Soonyoung yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidurnya dengan suhu badan yang begitu tinggi. Keadaan apartemen Soonyoung juga berantakan dan tidak tertata._

 _Jeonghan marah. Ia tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Jeonghan tahu segalanya, namun ia tidak pernah mengira Soonyoung akan menjadi seperti ini._

 _Jeonghan marah. Ia sudah memperingatkan Soonyoung bahwa keputusan yang diambil Soonyoung bukanlah keputusan terbaik. Karena itu hanya akan menyakiti Jihoon dan Soonyoung sendiri. Tapi Soonyoung keras kepala._

 _Jeonghan marah. Karena semua yang terjadi sama seperti yang ia takutkan. Soonyoung telah menghancurkan hati Jihoon yang juga menghancurkan hati Soonyoung sendiri di waktu yang sama._

 _Jeonghan marah, sangat marah. Karena ia begitu menyanyangi kedua temannya ini. Dan Jeonghan tak menyukai keadaan saat ini yang mana kedua orang yang berharga baginya itu perlahan sama-sama hancur dihadapannya tanpa bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegahnya._

 **So this is heartache? So this is heartache?**

 **All this pain in the chest, my regrets, and things we never said oh baby**

 **So this is heartache? So this is heartache?**

 **What me meant, what we said that night... Why did i let you go? I miss you**

Soonyoung memilih untuk berdiri agak di belakang teman-temannya. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan keramaian yang ada di sekitarnya. Sesekali teman-temannya akan mengajaknya bicara atau sekadar bertanya basa-basi yang dibalas Soonyoung sekenanya saja. Suasana hatinya tidak terlalu baik. Tapi ia ingin menghargai undangan Jeonghan dan memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal bersama teman-temannya yang lain, menonton pertunjukkan musik yang sebenarnya Soonyoung tak tahu apa jenisnya.

Soonyoung baru kembali ke apartemennya pada dini hari. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemen yang sudah ditinggalinya selama 3 tahun terakhir. Soonyoung di sambut oleh kegelapan begitu masuk ke dalam kamarnya, namun ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyalakan penerangan apapun. Sebelumnya Soonyoung tidak menyukai kegelapan dan kesunyian seperti saat ini, namun entah sejak kapan gelap dan sunyi justru menjadi bagian dari kehidupan sehari-harinya.

Soonyoung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Memandang langit-langit kamarnya dalam diam. Tubuhnya lelah namun matanya sama sekali tidak bisa terpejam. Sama sekali tidak ada suara yang terdengar hingga ponsel di dalam jaketnya bergetar.

Dengan malas Soonyoung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengecek pesan yang masuk. Ternyata itu adalah foto yang dikirimkan Jeonghan di grup yang berisi Soonyoung dan teman-temannya yang lain. Foto itu merupakan foto yang diambil beberapa saat sebelumnya di festival yang mereka datangi.

 _ **Kita harus lebih sering berkumpul seperti ini~**_

Kalimat itu tertulis dibawah foto yang di kirimkan Jeonghan. Soonyoung tersenyum miring sekilas membacanya. 'kurasa itu bukan ide yang bagus, hyung' batin Soonyoung.

Ia memperbesar foto yang di kirimkan Jeonghan dan memperhatikan setiap wajah yang ada di sana.

Tidak.

Sebenarnya tidak semuanya. Perhatian Soonyoung hanya terfokus pada satu orang dalam foto itu. Orang itu terlihat tertawa begitu riang sampai-sampai kedua matanya seolah tenggelam dan hanya menyisakan garis lengkung di wajahnya. Soonyoung tersenyum dan mengelus wajah dalam foto itu dengan ibu jarinya. Cairan bening mulai menggenang di kedua mata Soonyoung, dengan lembut ia berbisik "Aku merindukanmu."

 **-fin-**


	2. sequel Jihoon POV?

.

.

.

 **So this is heartache? So this is heartache?**

 **All this pain in the chest, my regrets, and things we never said oh baby**

 **So this is heartache? So this is heartache?**

 **What me meant, what we said that night... Why did i let you go?**

 **I miss you**

Jihoon bersandar pada kursi putarnya setelah mematikan komputernya. Seharusnya ia menikmati liburan pendeknya selama di Korea ini sebelum kembali ke kehidupan perkuliahannya di luar negeri, namun yang Jihoon lakukan malah mengurung dirinya di studio pribadi yang ia miliki di apartemennya.

Jihoon menendang ujung kursi putarnya dan hampir saja terkena serangan jantung saat pandangannya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang berdiri di sudut ruangan gelap itu. Akan tetapi begitu mendengar tawa menyebalkan yang bergema di studio kecilnya itu, Jihoon segera meraih apa pun yang berada di jangkauan tangannya –kebetulan yang Jihoon raih adalah kotak tissue dan langsung saja Jihoon lemparkan dengan kesal.

Jihoon mengelus dadanya yang masih berdebar sembari terus mengumpat pelan sementara bayangan itu tertawa terpingkal melihat ekspresi wajah Jihoon yang ketakutan.

"kau harus melihat ekspresi kagetmu itu! Sungguh menggelikan, aduh... Perutku sampai sakit" ujar orang itu setelah berhasil meredakan tawanya.

"Choi-Seung-Cheol! Aku bisa saja mati karena serangan jantung" geram Jihoon

"ooooh~ uri Jihoonie... Jangan mati! Kalau kau mati aku tak akan bisa hidup tenang" suara Seungcheol terdengar memelas manja dan itu membuat Jihoon memutar matanya jijik.

"hyung, berhenti mengangguku! Kenapa kau tidak pergi berkencan dengan pacarmu? Liburan kita di sini tidak panjang, kau tahu?"

"aku juga ingin bisa bermesraan dengan pacarku Ji, tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan jika ia menendangku dan malah menyuruhku untuk memastikan kau tetap hidup selama disini?"

"kalau begitu pergilah cari pacar yang lain" gumam Jihoon asal.

Seungcheol mengernyitkan dahinya, "apa itu perkataan yang kau ucapkan pada..."

"iya, iya, aku tahu hyung! Kau tidak perlu terus mengulang cerita lama. Aku berterima kasih karena kau telah berada bersamaku di saat aku terpuruk tapi kau tidak perlu terus menempeliku hyung! Aku baik-baik saja"

"kau yakin? Setelah kemarin malam saat kau melihatnya lagi, bahkan kau—"

"Hyung!" Jihoon tidak ingin mengingat kejadian kemarin malam. Saat ia dengan bodohnya merasa bersemangat karena akan bertemu orang yang begitu dirindukannya.

.

.

 _Dengan ragu Jihoon menepuk pundak pria dihadapannya pelan. Begitu pelan hingga Jihoon pikir tindakannya takkan disadari, namun kemudian pria itu berbalik. Hati Jihoon sedikit mencelos saat bibir yang sebelumnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman itu berubah menjadi garis lurus._

 _"S-Soonyoung?" Suaranya begitu pelan, terlalu gugup saat setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia bisa kembali bertemu dengan Soonyoung._

 _Sesaat Jihoon tak yakin Soonyoung akan mendengarnya di tengah kerumunan orang-orang dan hentakan musik yang menggema di tempat itu, namun ia tak bisa menahan perasaan hangat dalam dadanya saat ia tahu Soonyoung mendengarnya._

 _Tak ada sepatah katapun yang Soonyoung ucapkan. Bibirnya seolah telah direkatkan dengan lem yang begitu kuat. Soonyoung hanya memandang Jihoon dalam diam. Hal ini membuat Jihoon tidak nyaman, namun ia masih menunggu Soonyoung mengatakan sesuatu._

 _Saat akhirnya bibirnya dapat terbuka untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, Soonyoung mengurungkan niatnya untuk berucap—_

 _"Jihoon-ie... Aku mencarimu"_

 _— dan hanya terpaku begitu Seungcheol datang dan merangkul pundak Jihoon. Dalam hati Jihoon merutuk tindakan yang Seungcheol lakukan karena ia barusaja menghancurkan momennya._

 _Dan Jihoon tidak pernah mendapat kesempatan lagi malam itu karena ia menyadari bagaimana Soonyoung menghindarinya, meski Jihoon tetap berusaha mencuri pandang ke arah Soonyoung._

 _._

 _._

"baiklah Jihoon, aku mengerti. Akan kukatakan pada Jeonghan bahwa kau akan bertahan selama dua minggu kedepan tanpa perlu diawasi lagi"

"terimakasih hyung..."

"untuk segalanya" cicit Jihoon.

Seungcheol mengusak rambut Jihoon gemas sambil tertawa renyah. Seungcheol bergegas berlari ke luar saat Jihoon hendak menendangnya karena terus mengusak rambut Jihoon hingga tampak seperti sarang burung sekarang.

Begitu memastikan Seungcheol telah pergi dan dirinya kembali sendirian Jihoon memutar kursinya hingga menghadap komputer di depannya. Pandangan Jihoon jatuh pada sebuah laci disamping kursinya. Ia meraih pegangan laci itu dan membukanya. Tangan Jihoon meraih sebuah figura yang ada di dalam sana.

Memandangi gambaran dirinya yang tersenyum senang dalam pelukan seorang yang sudah begitu lama ia rindukan.

 _Bahkan hingga hari ini perasaanku masih sama, apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

Sebulir airmata menetes membasahi foto yang ada di genggamannya itu sebelum Jihoon menariknya ke dalam pelukannya dan membiarkan tangisnya pecah.

Setelah sekian lama, airmataku memang hanya ada untukmu.

.

.

.

 **So they say that I didn't know**

 **what I had in my life until it's gone**

 **The truth is that I knew you were the live;**

 **we never knew it would end**

Jihoon melangkahkah kakinya tanpa tujuan. Ia hanya mengikuti kemana langkah kaki membawanya dan saat ia memandang berkeliling ia baru sadar bahwa kini ia telah sampai di sebuah taman. Taman yang sebenarnya tidak memiliki kesan baik untuk ingatannya, karena di taman ini lah tempat Soonyoung mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Dan di taman ini pula beberapa malam yang lalu Jihoon dan Soonyoung kembali bertemu setelah 2 tahun lamanya mereka berpisah.

Taman ini menyimpan kenangan yang terlalu menyakitkan dan sulit Jihoon lupakan. Tapi mungkin itulah alasan mengapa kakinya tertarik ke tempat ini.

Jihoon menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di sana. Kenangan-kenangan lama mulai memenuhi kepala Jihoon tak lama setelah ia mendudukan dirinya.

Masih segar diingatan Jihoon dinginnya malam yang bahkan tak bisa mengalahkan dinginnya pandangan mata Soonyoung malam itu, dan semakin terasa menyiksa saat mendengar kalimat yang Soonyoung lontarkan padanya.

Jihoon ingat bagaimana hancurnya ia saat itu. Terlalu hancur hingga tak ada yang mampu dilakukannya saat Soonyoung mulai berjalan pergi, meninggalkannya yang semakin terisak. Mungkin ia sempat meneriakkan nama Soonyoung, memohonnya untuk tinggal namun Jihoon tidak yakin dengan ingatannya sendiri.

Jihoon sempat berpikir mengapa Soonyoung bisa dengan mudahnya mengakhiri hubungan mereka dan melepas dirinya pergi. Mungkinkah sebenarnya Soonyoung memang tidak pernah benar-benar menyukainya? Mungkinkah semua kenangan dan janji yang telah mereka buat tak memiliki arti apa-apa bagi Soonyoung? Sebegitu mudahnya kah menghapuskan semua yang ada diantara mereka?

Jihoon marah, kecewa dan tidak menyukai rasa sakit yang menyelimuti dadanya saat Soonyoung dengan mudahnya mengatakan bahwa ia ingin mengakhiri segalanya.

Saat itu Jihoon sudah terlalu lelah dengan masalah ibunya yang memaksa ia untuk pergi mengambil studi ke luar negeri meski sudah Jihoon tolak berkali-kali, dan ketika Jihoon membutuhkan Soonyoung untuk bersandar dan mencari kekuatan, yang Jihoon dapat justru kata-kata perpisahan. Jihoon merasa ia telah kehilangan segalanya. Kehilangan alasannya untuk bertahan dan tetap kuat.

Jika saja Seungcheol dan Jeonghan saat itu tidak menemukannya di taman, mungkin Jihoon takkan bisa menjadi Jihoon yang seperti sekarang. Tangan Seungcheol yang merengkuhnya malam itu sama sekali tak bisa ia rasakan. Tubuhnya sudah mulai mati rasa karena dingin yang menerpa, begitupun hatinya.

Butuh beberapa hari sampai Jihoon bisa kembali bertingkah seperti biasa dan dengan bujukan Jeonghan serta Seungcheol—yang ternyata juga mendapat tawaran serupa dari kampusnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk mengambil tawaran ibunya untuk mengambil studi ke luar negeri.

Lari bukanlah hal yang Jihoon sukai namun mungkin dengan berpisah jauh ia dapat kembali menata hidupnya.

Sampai waktu keberangkatannya, Jihoon tak pernah mendapat jawaban dari beribu pertanyaan yang ia kirimkan pada Soonyoung, mengenai alasannya, mengenai perasaannya, mengenai mereka, mengenai segalanya. Bahkan Jihoon tak pernah melihat Soonyoung sekali pun setelah malam itu, ia hanya mendengar dari Jeonghan bahwa Soonyoung baik-baik saja.

Hatinya sempat kembali berdenyut nyeri, mengapa Soonyoung bisa baik-baik saja sementara dirinya menderita? Karena hingga kini pun Jihoon masih sering menangis dalam tidurnya sambil menggumamkan nama Soonyoung. Hanya Soonyoung.

.

.

.

 **Oh baby watching you walk away,**

 **why didn't I make you stay?**

 **Yeah i wish that i could do it again**

 **Turning back the time, back when you were mine... All mine**

Jihoon tak tahu berapa lama ia melamun dan kembali memutar ingatan yang tidak terlalu menyenangkan itu. Jihoon mulai kembali tersadar saat ia menyadari seseorang yang berjalan menuju kearahnya. Orang itu terlihat tidak begitu memperhatikan jalan yang ditujunya, terlihat dari kepalanya yang terus menunduk.

Seolah menyadari pandangan Jihoon, orang itu kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan saat tatapan mereka saling bertumpu, Jihoon merasakan semua kehidupan di sekelilingnya membeku. Waktu seolah terhenti menyisakan kedua orang yang masih bertahan saling menyelami mata orang di hadapannya.

Belum juga selesai Jihoon menata perasaannya yang kembali berantakan akibat memori taman itu, kini Jihoon harus berhadapan langsung dengan orang yang telah membuat memori tak menyenangkan tersebut.

Soonyoung berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak kalah terjekutnya dengan Jihoon. Mereka sama-sama enggan melepas pandangan meski perasaan tidak nyaman mulai menggerogoti masing-masing. Entah itu penyesalan maupun kekecewaan.

Setelah beberapa saat, yang terasa seperti selamanya, itu berlalu hanya dengan keheningan. Soonyoung terlihat membuka mulutnya seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun, tak lama mulutnya kembali terkatup. Begitu terus selama beberapa saat.

Jika suasana tidak sedang tegang dan menyesakkan, Jihoon bersumpah ia akan menertawakan wajah Soonyoung yang terlihat seperti ikan kekurangan oksigen itu.

Menyerah mencari kalimat untuk diucapkan, Soonyoung pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbalik pergi meninggalkan Jihoon, sampai seruan Jihoon menahannya.

"tunggu!"

Jihoon tak tahu mengapa ia menahan Soonyoung pergi. Ia berpikir, jika saat ini mereka kembali bertingkah saling tidak mengenal dan mengabaikan permasalahan yang ada, Jihoon akan kembali menyesal dan terjebak dalam kesakitan tak berujung. Jika ini memang perpisahan, Jihoon butuh penutup yang jelas, meski dalam hati ia masih berharap.

"Soonyoung… jangan pergi…"

Soonyoung berbalik dan menatap Jihoon datar, menunggu. Namun setelah beberapa lama Jihoon tetap tidak dapat menyusun kalimat yang cocok untuk berbicara pada Soonyoung. Jihoon hanya menunduk sambil memainkan ujung baju yang dipakainya.

Merasa Jihoon tetap akan diam, Soonyoung pun menghela napas panjang sebelum memecah keheningan yang ada.

"apa yang ingin kau katakan, Jihoon?" Soonyoung terkejut dengan nada suaranya sendiri yang terdengar begitu dingin. Ia juga dapat melihat tubuh Jihoon yang sedikit tersentak kaget.

Samar-samar Soonyoung mendengar suara isakan, namun ia tidak yakin apakah suara itu berasal dari Jihoon atau hanya bayangan di kepalanya saja.

Angin malam berhembus dengan cukup kuat, menggoyangkan dahan dan dedaunan pohoh di sekitar mereka. Suara gemerisik yang nyaring menjadi satu-satunya suara di antara keduanya.

"jika kau terus diam begini, kau hanya menghabiskan waktuku dengan percuma," lanjut Soonyoung setelah tak menerima respon apapun dari Jihoon.

Soonyoung mengusap wajahnya kasar dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Jihoon sendirian jika saja ia tak mendengar suara, atau lebih tepatnya bisikan dari Jihoon.

"...kenapa?" Ujar Jihoon lemah.

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya Soonyoung balik.

Jihoon menghirup napas dalam seolah mengumpulkan tenaga untuk akhirnya memandang tepat ke arah mata Soonyoung.

"Kenapa kau mengakhiri hubungan kita? Kenapa kau melepasku pergi? Kenapa kau…" Jihoon tak sanggup melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Napasnya mulai tidak beraturan, dadanya terasa sesak dan sakit. Tenggorokannya seolah tercekat dan airmata terlihat mulai menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya.

"aku tahu kau melakukannya untukku," lirih Jihoon

"tapi tak bisakah kau bertanya mengenai pendapatku dulu? KENAPA KAU MEMUTUSKAN SEENAKNYA BAHWA BERPISAH DENGANKU ADALAH YANG TERBAIK UNTUK KITA?"

Soonyoung masih berdiri terdiam sementara Jihoon mulai terlihat berantakan. Tak lagi peduli dengan wajahnya yang kini telah kembali dipenuhi air mata sama seperti pada malam terakhir mereka bertemu dulu.

"jawab aku Soonyoung... Kumohon... Jangan hanya berdiri diam..." Mohon Jihoon

"tak ada yang perlu aku katakan ji, semuanya telah berakhir"

Jihoon tertawa datar, "benarkah?" menghela napas sesaat, Jihoon kembali berkata, "kalau begitu katakan kau sudah benar-benar tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku dengan tepat memandang mataku Soonyoung" _karena hingga kini aku masih menyimpan rasa itu_ , lanjutnya dalam hati.

Ini satu-satunya harapan yang Jihoon punya. Sehelai benang yang masih Jihoon pertahankan hingga saat ini sebagai pegangan atas perasaannya. Jihoon selalu tahu saat Soonyoung berbohong lewat tatapannya, yang mungkin Jihoon akui sempat tak ia begitu perhatikan di malam mereka berpisah dulu. Setidaknya saat ini Jihoon masih berharap bahwa di sana, jauh di dalam hati Soonyoung masih ada sayang untuknya dan Jihoon akan cari sekecil apapun kemungkinan itu.

"pulanglah ji, besok penerbanganmu pagi, berhenti mencari sesuatu yang telah lama hilang" Soonyoung berkata pelan, suaranya terdengar lelah dan hal itu sudah cukup untuk memancing air mata Jihoon kembali meleleh.

Soonyoung tak pernah menggunakan nada itu. Nada bicara seolah semua yang Jihoon lakukan dan katakan hanyalah bualan bocah kecil tak bermakna. Soonyoung seolah menganggap semua luapan perasaan Jihoon ini hanya bualan semata dan itu terasa lebih menyakitkan dari apa yang Jihoon bayangkan.

Jihoon tak ingin menangis lebih dari ini, tapi ia tak bisa menghentikan derai airmatanya.

 _Aah~ inikah akhir dari penantian dan pengharapanku_ _?_ batin Jihoon.

Melihat Jihoon yang sepertinya tidak akan kunjung bergerak Soonyoung pun memutuskan untuk mulai melangkah pergi.

Malam itu, mengulang kembali adegan malam perpisahan mereka, Jihoon menangis sendirian di taman sementara Soonyoung melangkah pergi meninggalkannya.

Ternyata tak ada yang berubah. Jihoon tetap tidak bisa mendapatkan kembali hati Soonyoung. Jihoon merasa dirinya terlalu besar kepala dengan berpikir bahwa Soonyoung masih menyimpan perasaan untuknya. Kini semua telah benar-benar berakhir. Untuk kedua kalinya, serpihan dunia yang Jihoon pertahankan, kembali hancur kini tak bersisa.

.

.

.

 **So this is heartache? So this is heartache?**

 **What me meant, what we said that night... Why did i let you go?**

 **I miss you**

 **I miss you**

 **I ... miss you**

Esok paginya, Jeonghan dan beberapa teman mereka yang lain telah siap di bandara untuk mengantar kepergian Jihoon dan Seungcheol kembali ke negara tempat mereka menuntut ilmu.

Jihoon menyadari penampilannya saat itu berantakan tapi ia tak peduli. Ia menaikkan hoodinya agar semakin menutupi wajah dan mata bengkaknya. Koper yang dibawa ia seret dengan malas. Setelah berpamitan dan berbasa-basi pada Jeonghan serta beberapa temannya yang lain, Jihoon memilih untuk menjauhkan diri dari Seungcheol dan kumpulan itu. Beralasan mengantuk dan lelah, meski ia tahu Jeonghan menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Bagaimana tidak, semalam Seungcheol langsung memborbadirnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan begitu ia pulang ke apartemennya dan sudah pasti Seungcheol melapor pada Jeonghan mengenai keadaannnya.

Jihoon menaikan volume lagu pada headphone yang dipakainya. Berdiri bersandar pada dinding kaca dan menatap kosong pemandangan di luar.

Seperti dugaannya Soonyoung tidak datang. Tapi itu lebih baik, mungkin, karena Jihoon tidak yakin ia akan baik-baik saja jika Soonyoung datang saat itu setelah pembicaraan mereka kemarin.

Kedua mata Jihoon baru saja tertutup saat ia merasakan sepasang tangan yang melingkari tubuhnya. Dengan cepat ia membuka kedua matanya dan betapa kagetnya Jihoon saat memandang pemilik kedua tangan itu.

Rasanya ia ingin mencubit, memukul, atau melakukan apapun pada dirinya sendiri untuk membuktikan bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Karena saat ini yang ia lihat, orang yang barusan memeluknya itu adalah Soonyoung yang juga kini tersenyum manis padanya. Senyum penuh sayang yang begitu dirindukan Jihoon. Bukan Soonyoung dengan tatapan dingin yang ditemuinya beberapa hari terakhir.

Jihoon berdiri membeku. Kepalanya masih memproses apa yang sedang terjadi saat kemudian ia merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak karena sebuah bibir menempel dengan lembut pada bibirnya. Ciuman yang begitu hangat dan tidak menuntut. Ciuman yang penuh dengan kerinduan.

Tubuh Jihoon benar-benar berhenti berfungsi, bahkan ia tidak sadar saat sebulir airmata jatuh karena perlakuan yang diterimanya.

 _Oh, Tuhan! Katakan ini bukan mimpi_ , jerit Jihoon dalam hati.

Soonyoung dihadapannya terkekeh lalu berkata dengan lembut menjawab jeritan di kepalanya, "tidak Jihoon, ini bukan mimpi."

"maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku bodoh dan pengecut, tidak seharusnya aku melepasmu." Penyesalan terdengar begitu jelas dari suaranya. Membuat hati Jihoon berdesir.

"aku mencintaimu, Ji. Selalu. Baik itu dulu, sekarang ataupun nanti, perasaanku takkan pernah berubah" pernyataan itu menyadarkan Jihoon dari keterkejutannya.

Jihoon melangkah mundur dan melepaskan pelukan yang ada ditubuhnya. Jihoon menenggelamkan wajahnya pada salah satu tangan dan tertawa sementara airmata tak berhenti mengalir. Mungkin ia akan histeris jika tak ingat bahwa kini ia berada di tempat umum.

"aku juga mencintaimu Soonyoung, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" Gumam Jihoon di sela tawa-tangis-nya.

Soonyoung memberanikan diri untuk melangkah maju dan kembali menenggelamkan Jihoon dalam pelukannya. Ia bernapas lega saat Jihoon tidak menolak tindakannya itu dan justru membalas pelukannya. Soonyoung meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Jihoon, membiarkan Jihoon menangis, membasahi baju yang dipakainya.

"aku tahu aku salah, maafkan aku—" aku Soonyoung.

"setelah semua ini, hanya maaf?" Sindir Jihoon dingin, membuat Soonyoung sedikit terkaget.

"mungkin perkataan maaf ini tidak sebanding dengan semua luka yang aku buat, jadi akan kulakukan apapun asal kau mau memaafkanku" sumpahnya.

"apapun?" Tantang Jihoon, masih terisak.

"iya apapun, bahkan jika kau ingin aku mati aku ak—" Soonyoung meringis saat merasakan Jihoon yang mulai memukuli dadanya dengan tidak terlalu lembut.

"bodoh! Jika kau ingin aku memaafkanmu, jangan pernah lagi melepasku, bodoh! Jangan tentukan perasaanku seenakmu sendiri!" Geram Jihoon setelah puas memukuli Soonyoung. "Dan jangan pernah pergi" cicitnya kemudian.

Soonyoung tak bisa menahan senyuman di wajahnya saat mendengar permintaan Jihoon, bahkan setelah semua yang dilakukannya pada Jihoon, ia masih begitu dicintai. Soonyoung mengecup pucak kepala dan pelipis Jihoon lembut serta penuh sayang.

"baiklah, aku bersumpah tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi"

Jihoon memundurkan badannya sedikit untuk bisa memandang Soonyoung dengan lebih jelas,

"dan satu lagi" ucap Jihoon.

Soonyoung mengernyitkan alis bingung dan menunggu lanjutan dari kalimat Jihoon. Tapi yang ia terima justru membuatnya membulatkan kedua mata sipitnya itu.

Jihoon berjinjit dan mencium Soonyoung.

Menyadari yang dilakukan Jihoon, Soonyoung tersenyum dalam ciuman itu dan menarik tekuk Jihoon untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tak peduli dengan teman-temannya yang kini sedang menonton mereka dengan cukup heboh, bahkan beberapa diantaranya mengabadikan "drama dadakan di bandara" itu dengan kamera ponsel mereka.

Jeonghan dan Seungcheol yang ada di salah satu kerumunan itu tersenyum lega. Seungcheol memeluk tubuh Jeonghan dari belakang dan mencium pelipisnya singkat.

"akhirnya ..." Desah Jeonghan lega yang dibalas tawa kecil dari Seungcheol.

"kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk mereka, sugohaesso Angel"

 **-fin-**

 **a/n**

hampir setahun nganggurin draft sequel ini... nulisnya tiap beberapa bulan sekali jadi kalau ada bagian yang agak aneh mohon dimaafkan...

kepikiran bikin bonus yang jelasin kenapa soonyoung bisa tiba-tiba berubah tapi karna gk mau php jadi ya dikasih tau aja itu semua berkat angel kita tersayang ... Jeonghan~

saya bukan tipe yang bisa bikin lanjutan ff tapi kayaknya sayang kalo yang ini gak dilanjut...

kritik dan saran selalu diterima dengan lapang dada... syukur-syukur ada yang baca...

makasih, good day!


End file.
